pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Swamp Monster
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Skye, Rocky, Chase, Zuma, Marshall and Rubble | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = November 30, 2018 January 26, 2019 April 5, 2019 June 6, 2019 | writer = Al Schwartz | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save a Sleepwalking Mayor" | next = "Ultimate Rescue: Pups and the Hidden Golden Bones"}} "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Swamp Monster" is the first segment of the 20th episode in Season 5 of ''PAW Patrol''. When something goes wrong in the swamp tour, it's Zuma and his Ultimate Swamp Vehicle to the rescue! *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Francois Turbot *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Julia Goodway *Julius Goodway *Catfish (debut) Cap'n Turbot is taking Francois, Mayor Goodway, Julius, and Julia through the swamp on [[The Flounder|the Flounder]]. However, when they stop for lunch, something spooks the twins. Mayor Goodway chases after them, but ends up stuck in quicksand. Meanwhile, Cap'n Turbot loses his cellphone in Francois' soup, and the twins are able to use their aunt's phone to warn Ryder. At the Lookout, Ryder gets the call for help, and summons the pups to the Lookout for an Ultimate Rescue mission. As they head up the elevator after Marshall's usual shenanigans, the PAW Patrol shield changes to Zuma's badge, and the pups are suited up in uniforms decked with camouflage. Ryder appears sporting a similar uniform, and after briefing the pups, assigns Zuma as team leader. Zuma then heads down the slide and upon landing in his hovercraft, he is taken down to the underground maintenance area to have his hovercraft upgraded to its Ultimate Rescue appearance, which appears similar to an airboat. Once the pups load up, and Ryder deploys on his ATV, painted orange for the mission, they head for the water. Ryder converts his ATV to hovercraft mode, and they head towards the swamp. Once there, they locate the Goodways thanks to Chase's swamp drone UAV, and carefully help Mayor Goodway out of the quicksand and return them to the Flounder. Soon, the monster that spooked the twins appears, but Zuma realizes its a very big catfish, which has become stranded in the swamp due to the tide receding and the water level dropping, and using his inflatable rescue boat, and a little of Francois' broccoli soup, they get the catfish on board and head for the open water. However, on the way, the Flounder gets stuck on some of the exposed tree roots from the receding tide. With a little help from Zuma and Rocky on their deployable jet skis, they get the ship free, and after Skye helps scout ahead on her swamp glider, they get the catfish back to open water. As everyone celebrates, Cap'n Turbot hears his cellphone, which is soon burped up by the catfish. However, the Cap'n has some trouble trying to get a good grip on it as it keeps slipping out of his hands, much to the amusement of everyone else. *Use his sea expertise and new ultimate vehicle to navigate the swamp. + + + + *Follow Zuma's lead. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol Ultimate Rescue DVD.jpg|link=Ultimate Rescue (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Ultimate Rescue'' (United States) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Swamp Creature's Pages Category:Half Episodes (S5) Category:Ultimate Rescue Episodes Category:2018 Episodes Category:Written by Al Schwartz (S5) Category:Marshall is on the title card Category:Chase is on the title card Category:Rocky is on the title card Category:Rubble is on the title card Category:Skye is on the title card Category:Zuma is on the title card Category:All pups are used Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Mayor Goodway needs rescuing Category:Julius needs rescuing Category:Julia needs rescuing Category:Chickaletta needs rescuing Category:Zuma is a first responder (S5) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S5) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S5) Category:Chase is a first responder (S5) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S5) Category:Skye is a first responder (S5)